Song List
The songs that have appeared or are planned to appear in The Lion Guard are listed here. Songs General *Call of the Guard (theme song): The Lion Guard Chorus *Here Comes the Lion Guard (main credits song): Beau Black *It Is Time: Beau Black *The Lion Guard Alphabet: Andrew Kishino *Five Little Monkeys: Rob Cantor The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri): Beau Black *Zuka Zama: Bunga *Tonight We Strike: Janja, Janja's clan, and Mzingo *Kion's Lament: Kion The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * Fujo: Beau Black * The Path of Honor: Simba and Kion * Bring Back a Legend: Janja and Ushari * Today is my Day: Makini Season 1 *We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa): Jasiri and Kion (Episode 1) *Don't Make a Stink: Ono, Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa (Episode 2) *Bunga the Wise: Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga (Episode 3) *Make Way for Bunga the Wise: Timon, Pumbaa, Thurston, Shingo and other Pride Landers (Episode 3) *Duties of the King: Zazu, Simba (Episode 4) *Outta the Way: Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (Episode 5) *Jackal Style: Reirei and Dogo's Brothers (Episode 6) *Our Kupatana Community: Twiga, feat. Basi, Muhanga and Mbuni (Episode 6) *My Own Way: Fuli (Episode 7) *All Hail the Vultures: Mzingo, Mwoga, Male Vulture and Mzingo's Parliament (Episode 8) *Utamu: Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga (Episode 8) *Hero Inside: Beshte (Episode 9) *Bird of a Thousand Voices: Tamaa (Episode 10) *Panic and Run: Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (Episode 11) *Trail to Hope: Alex Cartañá (Episode 12) *Hakuna Matata: Simba, Nala, Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono (Episode 13) *Life in the Pride Lands: Beshte (Episode 14) *We'll Make You a Meal: Reirei, Goigoi, and Mjomba's Pack (Episode 15) *Find Your Roar: Beau Black (Episode 16) *Chungu's Lament: Chungu (Episode 17) *Baboons!: Fuli (Episode 18) *Beware of the Zimwi: Rafiki (Episode 19) *Lions Over All: Zira and Kion (Episode 20) *Stand Up, Stand Out: Bunga, Fuli and Beshte (Episode 21) *Kuishi Ni Kucheka: Beau Black (Episode 22) *Running with the King: Bunga (Episode 23) *Hadithi the Hero: Hadithi and Ono (Episode 24) *Making Hippo Lanes: Beshte (Episode 25) *Tickbirds and Rhinos: Kifaru and Mwenzi (Episode 26) Season 2 *Teke Ruka Teleza: Bunga, Hamu, Juhudi, Young Serval, Little Monkey and Young Rhino (Episode 1) *Welcome to the Summit: Simba and Zazu (Episode 2) *The Traveling Baboon Show: Uroho (Episode 3) *A Real Meal: Mpishi and Mwoga (Episode 4) *I Have A Plan: Scar, Ushari and Janja (Episode 6) *Look on the Bright Side: Beshte (Episode 7) *Three of a Kind: Beau Black (Episode 8) *The Worst Hyena We Know: Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (Episode 9) *May There Be Peace: Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga (Episode 10) *Big Bad Kenge: Ushari (Episode 11) *Christmas in the Pride Lands: Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa (Episode 12) *The Twelve Ways of Christmas: Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono (Episode 12) Upcoming Songs *Nothin’ to Fear Down Here: Kuchimba (Unknown episode) Videos Call of the Guard The Lion Guard Theme Song|Call of the Guard Lion Guard Call of the Guard Season 2 Opening|Call of the Guard A Beautiful Day (movie version)|A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri) Zuka Zama Music Video The Lion Guard Return of the Roar Disney Junior|Zuka Zama Tonight We Strike HD|Tonight We Strike Kion's Lament|Kion's Lament Here Comes the Lion Guard|Here Comes the Lion Guard The Lion Guard We're the Same (Sisi ni Sawa) full version|We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) Don't Make A Stink|Don't Make a Stink The Lion Guard Bunga the Wise!|Bunga the Wise Make Way for Bunga the Wise|Make Way for Bunga the Wise Duties of the King|Duties of the King Outta The Way - Lion Guard|Outta the Way Our Kupatana Community|Our Kupatana Community Jackal Style|Jackal Style My Own Way|My Own Way All Hail the Vultures|All Hail the Vultures Utamu song|Utamu Utamu (ending)|Utamu (credits) Hero Inside|Hero Inside Bird of a Thousand Voices|Bird of a Thousand Voices Panic and Run!|Panic and Run Trail to Hope|Trail to Hope Trail to Hope (credits)|Trail to Hope (credits) Hakuna Matata!|Hakuna Matata Life in the Pride Lands|Life in the Pride Lands We'll Make You a Meal|We'll Make You a Meal Find Your Roar|Find Your Roar Chungu's Lament Song|Chungu's Lament Baboons! Song|Baboons! Beware of the Zimwi|Beware of the Zimwi Lions Over All|Lions Over All Stand Up, Stand Out|Stand Up, Stand Out Kuishi Ni Kucheka Song|Kuishi Ni Kucheka Running with the King|Running with the King Hadithi the Hero|Hadithi the Hero Makin' Hippo Lanes|Makin' Hippo Lanes Tickbirds and Rhinos Song|Tickbirds and Rhinos Teke Ruka Teleza!|Teke Ruka Teleza Welcome to the Summit|Welcome to the Summit The Traveling Baboon Show Song|The Traveling Baboon Show A Real Meal|A Real Meal Fujo|Fujo Path of Honor|The Path of Honor Bring Back a Legend|Bring Back a Legend Today is my Day|Today is my Day I Have a Plan|I Have A Plan Look on the Bright Side|Look on the Bright Side Three of a Kind|Three of a Kind The Worst Hyena We Know|The Worst Hyena We Know May There Be Peace|May There Be Peace Big Bad Kenge|Big Bad Kenge Christmas in the Pride Lands|Christmas in the Pride Lands The Twelve Ways of Christmas|The Twelve Ways of Christmas Christmas in the Pride Lands (credits)|Christmas in the Pride Lands (credits) fr:Liste de chansons Category:Directory Category:Music